Problem: Solve for $z$, $ \dfrac{2}{z + 3} = 5$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $z + 3$ $ 2 = 5(z + 3) $ $2 = 5z + 15$ $2 = 5z + 15$ $-13 = 5z$ $5z = -13$ $z = -\dfrac{13}{5}$